In this proposal application, the University of Puerto Rico at Cayey is nominating Dr. Wilfredo Resto, Associate Professor of Chemistry, as participant in the Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA). The participation in this unique NIH Program will provide Dr. Resto the appropriate experience and knowledge to promote and develop biomedical research projects among the faculty and students of the Sciences Departments. After Dr. Resto comes back from the Extramural Associate Program, an Office of Sponsored Research under his direction will be established and promoted. This new Office of Sponsored Research will: l) Identify sources for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellowships for students and faculty members, who are interested continuing a research career; 2) Identify sources to carry out research projects in the biomedical sciences and other science fields; 3) Help in preparation, review and submission of research proposals to N.I.H. and other federal agencies; 4) Promote and coordinate the research efforts in biomedical sciences within the Science and Mathematics Departments; 5) In coordination with the Research Development Office Advisory Committee allocate some seed money to fund some potential research projects; 6) Improve the research infrastructure at the University of Puerto Rico at Cayey. This application will also provide Dr. Resto the opportunity to establish contacts at the NIH and other federal agencies. Support for the establishment and development of a Research Development Office is requested for five years. The Institution reaffirms its commitment to continue the financial support of the Office of Sponsored Research after eight years of NIH funds.